Growing Family
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: It has been two years since Felix and Tamora adopted Crystal, Daniel, Morgan, and Rose. Everything is fine for the Fix-It Family but soon their world is turned upside down again when Tamora finds out she is pregnant. How will the children feel about it and will this news tear or strengthen their family? Find out and please review Sequel to Greatest Wish.
1. Happy Birthday Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck it Ralph Characters

Growing Family

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Crystal

_Dear Journal,_

_Hi, it is me Crystal again. This seems so silly to me when mom first suggested I along with my sibs write in journals. Apparently in her game her soldiers do this to get rid of their hidden emotions. So, nothing bad happens during the game. Anyways I guess after everything we have been through maybe writing stuff down wouldn't be so bad. I mean we lost our entire family and game, then going to a game only to have a Demon King hunt us down like dogs so I will be a character in his game. Thinking my best friend Nightmare was dead, running to one dangerous game after another, being chased by zombies, and cy-bugs. Then I found a friend in Specks and eventually after two years of well hell Daddy Felix found us. After meeting Tamora, Ralph, and Vanellope, it was like we finally found a safe place._

_ Now the Demon King is out of our lives and Nightmare has taken over his game. As for me I still go to Mom's game and train the baby Pla-Ce bugs, Daniel hangs out with Dad and Uncle Ralph learning how to build and wreck things. While Morgan and Rose race in Sugar Rush with Vanellope. According to her a lot of people like the new characters and Morgan actually beat Vanellope in a race. Our raven haired cousin was impressed and was a good sport. Vanellope just likes to race not necessarily winning. Rose is just happy to drive and still has Kitty with her. I can't believe I am saying this but for now I actually feel happy. Well I have to go now journal maybe I will write more later. _

_ Till next time,_

_Crystal_

Crystal looked down at the journal her mom gave her and placed it in her locker. Her crystal blue eyes looked tired but she headed back to the training hall. The Pla-Ce bugs awaited her as they all hissed happily at her. Specks, the King Pla-Ce bug ran up to her and licked her with his tongue.

"Ah Specks, easy boy I already took a bath thank you," she giggled as she petted him. He followed her to the babies as they were no bigger than her foot and some came up to her knee. "Alright kids let's work on our flying ability. Fireball you start first," she told a fire red bug. He crawled over to her and revealed his snow white wings. Then took a leap and was in the air zooming around in a circle.

"Excellent job, you went higher than last time," Crystal said making some notes. "Okay um Daisy, you are next," Crystal said looking up at a small female bug with a light yellow complexion.

The little bug jumped and spread her wings zooming around the area like lightning. "Oh right excellent speed Daisy," Crystal said happily. Just then a huge red and blonde blur came out of nowhere and a young boy appeared. He looked about thirteen with blonde hair and red streaks with storm gray eyes.

"Crystal mom and dad told me to fetch you," the boy said.

"Okay Daniel I am coming just let me put the babies to their beds," Crystal said. Dr. Peters a man who helped Crystal train and study the Pla-Ce bugs built a little area for them. It wasn't a cage just an open area where they could rest and the ones that had bonds could find them. Crystal counted all of them and patted Specks head. He whined a little and looked up at the sky. "Sorry boy I have to get home and I need you to look out for them okay. If I am in danger I will call you," Crystal assured him. Specks nodded and licked her again then he too found his spot and went to sleep.

Crystal and Daniel walked on home to Niceland. Usually after the games were done the Nicelanders would be out and about. But it was oddly quiet for no one was around. "Where is everyone?" Crystal asked out loud.

"They are probably sleeping I mean Dad and Uncle Ralph had a hard game. What about Mom?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah she got attacked by some Cy-Bugs and I had to make an appearance the players really liked me," Crystal said.

"Yeah I did a great job for the kids can decide if they want me to wreck or fix the penthouse it is fun either way," Daniel said happily. They made it to their house just before the street lights came on.

"It is still weird that this place is so quiet," Crystal said.

"It is okay Crystal just open the door so we can get to bed," Daniel said. She nodded her head in agreement and opened the door.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted. "Happy birthday Crystal!" shouted her family. Crystal's eyes widened for standing in the living room was her Dad, Mom, Morgan, Rose, Uncle Ralph, and Vanellope. Along with the rest of the Nicelanders, who were all smiling at her.

"Happy fifteenth birthday Crystal," Felix said kissing her cheek. Crystal had to lean down a bit for her Dad came only up to her waist.

"Thanks Dad," she said sweetly.

"Bet you were surprised huh soldier," Tamora said smiling while hugging her daughter.

"I truly was Mom," Crystal admitted.

"Happy birthday kid," Ralph said placing a massive hand on her shoulder just as Vanellope glitched and hugged her.

"Yeah happy birthday cuz," the little girl said.

"Thanks everyone," Crystal said fighting tears.

"Come on Crystal we have a special gift for you," Rose said with a secret smile.

"Yeah you will love it," Morgan added. "Close your eyes," she added. Crystal did and allowed Morgan and Rose to lead her to the window for she heard them open the window.

"Open your eyes," Rose said. Crystal did and a huge smile spread on her face.

"Nightmare you made it," she said hugging her old friend.

"Happy birthday Crystal," Nightmare said and placed a necklace around her neck and a moon flower was the center of the necklace.

"It is beautiful thank you," she said. "You two are awesome and so is this party, thanks everyone for coming," Crystal said feeling overwhelmed with joy.

"Make a wish birthday girl," Mary said holding up a cake with white icing but in blue lettering spelled out _Happy 15__th__ Birthday Crystal._ Even had a big 1 and a big 5 candle to make the 15. Tears of joy spread from her face as she looked around at her family and wished that these moments would never end. Two years ago her life was hell but two years later her life had become paradise. But unbeknown to anyone within time the Fix-It family's life would be turned upside down once again.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Weird Sickness

Chapter 2: Weird Sickness

Two weeks after Crystal's birthday Tamora awoke in Felix's arms. Another day had come and gone for their family and everything was just perfect. Till her smile became a frown for her belly began to feel funny again. The feeling made her get up real quick waking up Felix, who fell off the bed. "Oww," he moaned rubbing his now sore head. Tamora was in the bathroom as the contents of what she had for dinner now spilled into the toilet. Felix heard the noise and went to investigate to see if his wife was okay.

"Tammy darlin' are you alright?" Felix asked. Tamora wiped her mouth for the moment had passed and she was breathing deeply to calm her stomach.

"I am fine short stack guess I ate something that didn't agree with my stomach last night," Tamora said shaking her head as she got to her feet.

"I told you not to have that second beer at Tappers last night," Felix said folding his arms with a smug grin. Tamora just pushed his hat over his face.

"Oh be quiet," she told him. He took his hat off and looked up at her with a worried expression.

"Tammy honey, promise me something?" Felix said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Anything Felix," she said kneeling to his level.

"Promise me if you feel worse you will go see the doctor," Felix told her. Tamora looked away with a distained look for she hated hospitals and being fussed over.

"Felix I am fine," she said smiling at him.

He put a hand on her arm and looked up at her with the firmest look he could give her. "Promise me Tamora," he said his voice not demanding but full of concern.

"Okay, okay if I feel worse I will go see the doctor," Tamora said.

"Pinkie promise," Felix said holding out his pinkie. Tamora had to bite her lip to keep from laughing but wrapped her pinkie around his sealing the promise. Felix smiled and soon got ready for work as did Tamora. By the time they got out of their room, Crystal was already dressed feeding Rose some cereal. While Morgan grabbed some cereal and Daniel ate some eggs. All the kids were dressed and smiled at their mom and dad.

"Morning Daddy, morning Mommy," Rose said smiling at them.

"Morning Rose honey," Felix said kissing her forehead. Tamora ruffled the girl's hair smiling at her.

"Here Mom I made eggs want some?" Crystal asked handing Tamora a plate. Tamora smelled the eggs and her stomach felt queasy.

"Uh no thanks dear, you eat it I will just have some toast," she said. Daniel already placed two slices of toast in for his mom and within minutes they popped out. He buttered them and gave the toast to his mom.

"Here Mom," he said smiling.

"Thanks sweetie," she said ruffling his hair.

"Mom, you want some coffee?" Morgan asked handing Crystal a cup. Then Morgan turned to her mom to see if she wanted some coffee too. Now Tamora was beginning to feel weird for normally she loved drinking coffee. But like the eggs the smell made her stomach ache.

"Ah not today dear," she said. Morgan shrugged her shoulders and quickly ate her cereal. Soon the Fix-It family was ready to head off to their games. Vanellope showed up early and Morgan along with Rose got in their carts and drove with Vanellope towards Sugar Rush. Daniel followed Uncle Ralph and Felix to the penthouse. Crystal grabbed her coat and followed her mom to Heroes Duty.

The soldiers all saluted Tamora and Crystal as they walked on by. "I'll be in the training area with the Pla-Ce Bugs if you need anything," she told Tamora.

"Okay love you honey," Tamora said. Making sure none of the soldiers were looking she gave Crystal a hug and the girl hugged her back.

"Love you too Mom, see you after the game," Crystal said. Then went off to find Specks and train the baby Pla-Ce bugs. Tamora felt a tad dizzy but shook the feeling away and prepared for the game.

"Alright ladies time to make your Mama Proud time!" she shouted at the soldiers. They all saluted her with their guns locked and loaded and the soldiers who bonded with their Pla-Ce bugs were with them. Tamora's Pla-Ce bug Goldie stood by her side ready to defend her mistress. The iron doors began to open and Tamora put her helmet on and prepared for the game to start.

"Hey my babies did you miss me?" Crystal asked. The babies rushed to her hissing happily. Specks came up to her knocking her to the floor. "Easy boy I missed you too," she giggled for he licked her belly with his tongue. He soon got off of her and she took her clipboard and began the training. There was a small window where Crystal could watch the game without anyone noticing her. It was her idea for she wanted to see the progress on how the soldiers fought alongside their bonds. At first her mom was against it for she didn't want Crystal to see such things after all the girl had been through. But decided it would do more good than harm. "Okay Snowball, let's see your attack moves," Crystal said addressing a pure white male bug.

While Crystal was training the Pla-Ce bugs the game in Heroes Duty was going fine. Tamora managed to play a few rounds. After a while though she was able to take a break and she drank some water. Something was definitely wrong with her for she felt really tired and her stomach ached. Unfortunately before she could ask Dr. Peters to check her, the last customer showed up. She had at least 30 minutes to an hour before the arcade closed. Putting her helmet on she was with her soldiers again and told them what she always did and faced the customer.

The doors opened and began to play the game. Cy-Bugs came at her and Goldie defended her just as a Cy-Bug was about to bite her. "Thanks girl," Tamora said and Goldie hissed happily. They began to climb the tower as more Cy-Bugs attacked them. Soldiers fell and the Pla-Ce Bugs were holding their own against the enemy. Tamora smiled under her helmet for Crystal trained the bugs well. Just then another dizzy spell came over her and another bug attacked her.

"Sarge look out!" a soldier yelled. Tamora ducked and fired at the bug as two more appeared attacking Goldie. The young Pla-Ce bug held her own but Tamora began to feel worse. All the sound was fading and she could barely keep her eyes open. Before she could do anything a Cy-Bug knocked her to the ground and no one could get to her. Goldie was attacking the two Cy-Bugs as her men were fighting off more. Tamora couldn't move and saw the bug's pinchers coming at her and she waited for the end. Thinking if she regenerated this odd feeling would leave her.

Just then she heard the Cy-Bug squeal in pain and Tamora opened her eyes. A blue shield was around her and Crystal stood in front of her, the girl's eyes glowing a bright blue. Specks was flying above her spitting acid at the bug as the Cy-Bug's began to retreat. "Oh cool Crystal is back," said the player with a happy look thinking it was all part of the game.

"Don't worry Mom I will get you out of here!" Crystal said her eyes returning to normal. She whistled and Specks came to her and Crystal placed Tamora on his back. "Specks get Mom out of here. Take her to Dr. Peters," she said.

"No Crystal I can't leave you alone" Tamora muttered trying to get up. But fell just as she tried to get off of Specks.

"Easy Mom, I will be fine I will take Goldie, don't worry," Crystal told her. The last thing Tamora saw before Specks flew away was Crystal getting on Goldie's back and following the soldiers up the tower. Tamora knew she had to see the doctor and prayed whatever was wrong with her could be cured. Soon she will find her sickness would lead to the greatest thing for her family.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Breaking News

Chapter 3: Breaking News

Specks carried Tamora into Dr. Peter's office. Dr. Peters was a thin man that wore glasses which made his brown eyes looked buggy. Still he was a kind man and loved his job as a scientist and soldier. But most of all he was a good doctor. Specks had to shrink a few inches so he could get himself and Tamora in the door. That was a trick Dr. Peters found out when Crystal was training them. Unlike Cy-Bugs who grow rapidly, Pla-Ce Bugs can grow or shrink in size. It was a useful fact during battles.

"Dear me Sarge, what happened? Normally you don't come to me unless you died or have a limb missing," he chuckled as he placed her on a cot.

"Just give me a pill so I can get back to my game. Crystal is out there with no armor and could get killed," Tamora said trying to get up. The memory of Crystal saving her burned in her mind. If Crystal died Tamora had no idea if she would regenerate. Nightmare, Crystal's friend showed them how to add Crystal in their game and assured them once she was programmed into Heroes Duty Crystal would be regenerated. But Tamora was very paranoid for she always kept Crystal away from the battle so she wouldn't have to worry about Crystal dying. But twice Crystal had to save her and this time she was not there to keep Crystal safe.

"Easy Sarge, I know Crystal I am sure she is fine. But if it will make you feel better, Specks I can watch over Calhoun, you go help Crystal," Dr. Peters told him. Specks hissed happily and ran as fast as he could. For he, was just as worried about Crystal as Tamora was. "There now Crystal has Specks to help protect her. Now mind telling me what happened?" Dr. Peters asked.

"Nothing I just felt so dizzy and tired," Tamora said rolling her eyes.

"I see did you eat anything today Sarge, sometime you skip meals that can cause dizziness," he told her.

"No, I did eat but just some toast for the smell of eggs and coffee made my stomach queasy. And I threw up this morning," Tamora told him. Dr. Peters looked at her like he knew something but wasn't too sure.

"How long have you felt like this?" he asked taking notes on a clipboard.

"About four weeks ago but this would make it six now. I began feeling dizzy a week after me and Felix um played cards," she said blushing a deep red. _This is so humiliating, he is one of my soldiers, and I can't believe I said that_, she thought shaking her head.

"I see and did you and Felix um play cards early in these six weeks?" Dr. Peters asked trying to sound professional. Tamora gave him a death glare and he said, "Never mind, so have you thrown up before this morning?"

"Well I just threw up maybe once a week I mean it hasn't happened in a while," Tamora said.

"Well Sarge I don't know how to tell you this but you might be pregnant," Dr. Peters said.

"What?" was her only response.

"From the way you been acting lately and how you been feeling I can say you are pregnant," he said.

"I want to take a pregnancy test," Tamora stated firmly.

"As you wish I will have a female nurse help you," he said. His nurse helped Tamora to the bathroom and she took the test. Within minutes Tamora had her answer, she was pregnant. Tamora sat down trying to breathe.

"I can't believe it I am pregnant," she said. Her emotions were mixed she was so happy, scared, anxious, worried, but mostly happy.

"Congratulations Sarge, should I share the good news?" Dr. Peters asked.

"Negative I will tell my husband and children first and I will tell the men," Tamora said quickly. Just then Crystal came in with Specks and Goldie at her heels.

"Mom, are you okay?" Crystal asked her eyes full of worry.

"She is fine Crystal," Dr. Peters assured her. Tamora walked up to Crystal and hugged her.

"I am fine dear nothing to worry about," Tamora said rubbing her daughter's back. Then she released Crystal and saw something that made her codes chill. Crystal's knees were cut and she had a few bruises on her arms. "What happened to you?" Tamora asked in a state of worry.

"Easy Mom, climbing that tower was rough and those Cy-Bugs were not happy but we got the medal," Crystal said with a smile. Specks noticed the bruises on his Crystal and shed some tears that ran all over her body healing her. Another thing they learned was Pla-Ce bug's tears had healing properties.

"Just happy to see you are okay I was worried about you soldier," Tamora said. _If she couldn't protect Crystal then how could she protect another child?_ Her mind asked her as Tamora smiled at Crystal. "I need you to go get your father and Rose and Morgan. Once you grab Daniel as well stay with your Uncle Ralph till I and your Dad come get you okay?" Tamora told her.

"Why what is wrong?' Crystal asked her eyes flashing with worry as she was going in her protective mode.

"Nothing Crystal everything is fine I just need to talk to your Dad is all," Tamora assured her. Crystal was no idiot for she knew there was more to this story and she didn't have to read minds like Morgan to know this.

"Okay Mom, I will go fetch Dad for you," Crystal said and climbed on Specks and raced home. Tamora sat down as she wondered how Felix would take the news. Crystal hid in the shadows of the game as she smiled at her family.

Her dad was fixing the penthouse and Uncle Ralph was breaking it. This time Daniel was chosen to help fix the penthouse and was racing up the penthouse using his super speed and sonic scream to blast the bricks and geese away from Dad. Within minutes the game was over and Crystal waited till the customer was gone. Then she made an appearance getting surprised looks from everyone.

"Crystal honey what brings you here so early? Where is your Mom?" Felix asked hopping over to her.

"Mom needs to talk with you in her game," Crystal said. Her dad looked worried and just hopped onto the cart and headed to Heroes Duty. "Uncle Ralph we need to stay at your place till Mom and Dad get back," she told him.

"Fine with me let's go get your sisters and cousin," Ralph said.

"Crystal is everything okay?" Daniel asked giving her the same look she had given Mom earlier.

"As far as I know now come on let's go to Sugar Rush," she said trying to remain calm. But she was worried about her mom for she knew something was wrong.

Back in Heroes Duty Felix rushed in and was told by the soldiers to go to her office. He knocked on the door frantically as he called out to her. "Tammy, honey are you okay?" he called. The door opened and he fell into her arms.

"Boy you got here fast," Tamora said gently.

"Never mind that are you okay?" Felix asked. He tried to feel her forehead but she moved away and sat him on her desk.

"Easy short stack I am fine but I have some news," Tamora said. Felix became quiet and folded his hands in his lap while he stared at her. She briefly told him what had happened in the game but he kept his worry hidden till she was done with her story. "Anyways Fix-It by what Dr. Peters said it looks like I am pregnant," she said. She gazed up at him as she waited for his reaction.

"You are pregnant?" he asked calmly.

"Looks that way?" she said biting her lip.

"Do any of the kids know?" Felix asked.

"I wanted to tell you first," she said hoping he would be happy but maybe he wouldn't. He was so calm she couldn't read his expression. Just then a huge smile got on his face. He jumped up to her and kissed her lips. His arms wrapped around her as she held him.

"This is wonderful news I am going to be a Daddy again. Oh Tammy I am so happy let's hurry home so we can tell the kids," Felix said his honey glows showing. That was another worry that entered her mind, how would the kids react to this news. She hoped they would be just as happy as she and Felix were.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Telling the Kids

Chapter 4: Telling the Kids

While Tamora and Felix were talking, Crystal along with Morgan, Daniel, and Ralph walked into Sugar Rush. The game was just about over so they hid behind some candy cane trees so the player wouldn't see them. They saw Vanellope in her mixed battered car zooming by with Taffya right behind her but Morgan, who was driving a gingerbread car with blue icing and peppermint wheels passed her. Rose was driving a pink cupcake car with white icing and caramel wheels. She had Kitty in the driver's seat with her and she too passed Taffya. The three racers were neck in neck and then the flag was raised. Rose won by an inch, Vanellope came in second, and Morgan came in third.

"Alright great game," Vanellope cheered.

"I won, yes," Rose said happily. She got out and high-fived her cousin and sister. Then shook Taffya's hand and the other racer just smiled at Rose.

"Hey guys sorry to break up the party but we have to go," Crystal told them.

"What is going on Crystal?" Morgan asked as they walked up to her.

"Mom had to tell Dad something and we are all supposed to go to Uncle Ralph's house till they come get us," Crystal told them. They all exchanged worried glances but headed to Uncle Ralph's house.

By the time they got back Tamora and Felix was waiting for them. "Mommy, I won a race in Sugar Rush!" Rose exclaimed running up to Tamora.

"That's my girl," Tamora said picking up Rose and hugging her.

"I won third place," Morgan told her.

"Good job Morgan I am very proud of you," Tamora said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah and the little cavity here got second place," Ralph said teasing.

"Oh hush Stink Brain, I am proud of my baby cousin, she is becoming a great racer. After all I taught her everything she knows," Vanellope said proudly.

"Whatever you little cookie cruncher," Ralph laughed. "So, Calhoun, Fix-it what is going on?" he asked them.

"Let's go to our house and we will tell you," Felix said blushing as he held Tammy's hand. Morgan looked at him and tried not to read his mind for it would be rude but she could tell this news was important to Mom and Dad. They all walked inside the house Tamora and Felix sat in their chairs. Ralph sat on the couch with Vanellope on his back. Rose and Morgan sat on the floor and Crystal stood by the couch with Daniel beside her.

"Well Crystal remember when you saved me in the game?" Tamora asked.

"Yes, is everything okay?" Crystal asked. Was Mom sick did she have a virus in her? Many questions buzzed around her brain but she remained calm.

"I am fine but when Specks took me to Dr. Peters I found out some wonderful news," Tamora said gently.

"Your mother is going to have a baby," Felix said gently.

"Congratulations brother!" Ralph said high-fiving Felix.

"Cool I get more cousins sweet!" Vanellope said glitching from Felix to Tamora hugging them both.

"Awesome I get to be a big sister!" Rose said happily. She too hugged her mom and dad grinning widely. Morgan was silent as was Daniel and Crystal. Tamora saw this and worried they may not be so happy.

_Oh no Mom is looking say something Daniel_, his mind told him. "Cool I may get a little brother or sister that is awesome," he said smiling. Even hugged his mom and dad to show them he was happy.

"I am so happy another sister or brother," Morgan finally said smiling. She hugged them but Crystal still remained silent. Finally after a moment she broke out of her trance and smiled.

"That is really great news," she said finally hugging them. Tamora and Felix mentally let out sighs of relief. All the kids were happy about the news and took it very well.

"So, where will the new kid sleep?" Ralph asked.

"I can share my room," Rose volunteered still smiling.

"Well first we are going to find out what we are going to have. If the baby is a boy it will stay with Daniel but if the baby is a girl then the baby will share a room with Rose," Tamora told them.

"I wouldn't mind sharing a room," Daniel said.

"I wouldn't mind sharing my room either," Rose giggled.

"Well that is the plan for now. But I as well as your father are going to need some help," Tamora told them.

"Yes, your mother may not be able to be in her game for a while so, Crystal would you mind filling in?" Felix asked.

"Sure I only appeared twice in the game and the customers like me," she said.

"I was thinking Kohut could fill in for me," Tamora said fearing for Crystal's safety.

"Don't worry honey Crystal can handle it," Felix assured.

"Yeah Mom don't worry I won't let you down," Crystal said hugging her mom.

_That is not what I am worried about,_ Tamora thought while hugging her. Soon everyone had dinner and was put to bed. Morgan sat on her bed thinking over the news and soon reached for her journal. Mom told her to write in it whenever she couldn't express herself to people. So, she took her pen out and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_It is me Morgan again. I learned that Mom is going to have a baby. I should be happy and part of me is but another is scared out of my mind. Scared that they may not want us anymore, for now they will have their real children. I am no idiot I know I am not their biological child. Yet it never mattered for I know that they loved me and my siblings. _

_ But after losing Mama and Daddy along with Grandma and Granddad, and then we lost our game. I guess part of me wished to be happy again but is waiting to lose everything again. I couldn't read my sibs minds but I knew Daniel and Crystal felt the same way. Rose, however barley remembers Mama or Daddy or Granddad and Grandma. To her a new baby is no big deal just another sibling to love. She has no idea the trouble that is looming. _

_ Normally I am the calm one, the one that keeps the family together. After we lost our family and home we played new parts. Rose was the optimistic making us believe that everything will be okay. I was the one that kept us calm and let my sibs know who we could trust. Daniel was the extra muscle making sure no one harmed us and Crystal was the leader. She decided where we went and prepared us for any situation. But she never prepared us for this moment. I knew she was worried but Crystal never reveals her true emotions for she always had us to worry about. We survived losing everything but can we survive it twice. I don't know for once I have no idea. Wish us luck journal we will need it._

Morgan placed her journal on the table and soon drifted off to a troubled sleep.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Sister Time

Chapter 5: Sister Time

_ Morgan awoke the next morning feeling better. But when she opened her eyes they opened to a shocking scene. All of her stuff was gone and what was in it were boxes of weapons and blueprints to make buildings. Even her bed was gone and she carefully opened her door. "Crystal are you up?" she asked. Now she was trying to keep calm as she wondered why all her stuff was missing. But when Crystal didn't answer; that frightened Morgan by far._

_ Opening the door she saw Crystal's room was empty and even ran into Daniels' room and saw someone in the room but not Daniel. It was a little boy about two maybe three. He had Dad's hair but their Mom's eyes. His face was round but looked firm. He wore a blue outfit like Felix did but was playing with toy soldiers. "Who are you?" Morgan asked wondering where this kid came from._

_ "Alexander," the boy said._

_ "Where is Daniel my brother this was his room," Morgan said._

_ "My room now," Alexander told her. He went back to his soldiers and Morgan finally went to Rose's room. She was determined to find at least one of her siblings. But instead she found another person but it wasn't Rose. A young girl about the same age as Alexander was playing with blocks. She had Mom's short blonde hair but Dad's eyes._

_ "Who are you?" Morgan asked wishing she knew where her sibs were and who these other kids were._

_ "Susan," said the little girl._

_ "Have you seen Rose, my sister this is her room," Morgan said._

_ "My room now," Susan said and looked away. Morgan was getting creeped out and began to look for Mom and Dad. They were sitting at the table talking and smiling. _

_ "Mom, Dad something is wrong I can't find Crystal, Rose, or Daniel. Their rooms are empty and there is a little girl in Rose's room and a little boy in Daniel's room," Morgan said._

_ "Well of course those are our real children silly," Felix said smiling._

_ "Yes once we had Susan and Alexander I thought we made it clear that you were no longer welcome here," Tamora said frowning._

_ "Don't get us wrong you four were cute but now we have a real family," Felix said._

_ "But I thought you loved us," Morgan cried as tears stung her face. _

_ "Yeah key word "did" now go away we have a picnic to go on," Felix said. Tamora picked up Morgan by the back of her collar and opened the door and threw her out. Then shut the door in her face as the tears fell._

_ "Get up Morgan," Crystal said now appearing. Morgan saw her along with Daniel, Rose, and Specks. _

_ "They don't want us," Morgan said shedding tears. _

_ "We knew this day would come sis," Daniel said sadly._

_ "We have to go Morgan," Rose whimpered holding onto Kitty tightly._

_ "As long as we have each other we can survive anything," Crystal said. The four locked hands and walked along with Specks away from their house. Morgan took one last look back and saw through a window Mom and Dad along with Alexander and Susan making sandwiches. Looking like a true family and Morgan turned away and shed a finally tear._

Morgan woke up sniffing and needed to talk to someone. Getting up out of bed she headed to Crystal's room. Crystal looked truly peaceful in her sleep. Most of the time she put on masks to keep her family safe it was hard to tell what she was truly thinking, even to Morgan who could read minds. "Crystal, Crystal please wake up," Morgan whispered. Crystal's eyes flew open as she sat up.

"Morgan, what is the matter? Crystal whispered. "Is everything okay?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Then she saw Morgan's puffy eyes and said, "Why are you crying?" Morgan just burst into tears as she flung herself into Crystal's arms. "Easy Morgan, shh tell me what is wrong," Crystal said holding her sister in a tight protective embrace.

"They threw us out. Got rid of all our stuff and then they just threw us out," Morgan cried holding onto Crystal.

"Who did?" Crystal asked.

"Mom and Dad I had a dream where I woke up and all my stuff was gone. I went looking for you and your room was empty but when I went into Daniel and Rose's room I saw a little girl named Susan and a boy named Alexander. They looked like Mom and Dad and they said that Daniel and Rose's rooms were theirs. I went looking for Mom and Dad and they said they threw us out for they had their real children. Mom even picked me up and threw me out the door. Then you, Daniel, Rose, and Specks were there and we left," Morgan sniffed.

"Oh I see, Morgan it is okay it was just a dream," Crystal said trying to calm her sister down.

"No it wasn't come on Crystal I know what you were thinking you fear my dream just like Daniel did. Admit it you are worried that they will throw us away because no matter what they say we are not their biological children and nothing will change that," Morgan said sharply.

"Okay you are right I am scared but I don't think Mom and Dad will do that to us," Crystal said. She was trying to put on her mask for Morgan to make her feel safe. "Morgan what are we?" she asked.

Morgan looked at her and her tears faded and she gave Crystal a serious face. "We are survivors," Morgan told her.

"And what is the one thing we four are all good at?" Crystal asked.

"Surviving," Morgan said.

"Exactly we went through two years of pure hell losing our family and our home. Getting chased by zombies and cy-bugs not to mention the Demon King himself and facing death on a regular day basis knowing if we died we couldn't regenerate. If we can survive all that then we can survive anything as long as we stick together nothing can harm us," Crystal said gently.

"What if you're wrong Crystal what if we can't survive this?" Morgan asked.

"Then I will have to be a lot stronger for if it does happen but let's not worry about it till the time comes. It will be alright Morgan I along with Daniel and Rose have your back. We will be okay," Crystal assured her with a smile. Morgan smiled back and allowed Crystal to tuck her into bed and soon she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Once Morgan was asleep Crystal's smiled faded for she in all honesty and no idea what to do. If Mom and Dad did throw them away Crystal had no clue what to do but she had been in this situation before and she survived one family loss she could do it again. All four of them were all survivors, and they were good at surviving.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


End file.
